


You Had To Start Something

by WPAdmirer



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Reed's fight with Hayes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had To Start Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/gifts).



> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> For Miera's birthday request

"You had to start something. You couldn't leave it alone. No, sir, not you. God forbid you should just walk away."

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up and give me the hypo."

Trip held his hand away, keeping the hypospray out of Malcolm's hand. "Not until we finish talking about this. Phlox said this was going to knock you out, and you're not going to sleep until we get this settled."

"It's settled."

Trip snorted. "Yeah, and I got trained monkeys flying out my butt."

Malcolm gave Trip the most forbidding stare he could give, given that one eye was swollen almost shut and his mouth still misshapen from the beating Hayes had given him.

"And your thousand yard stare isn't very scary coming out of that face."

"Give me the hypo before I kick your arse and take it."

Trip laughed. "You can't even get up without help."

"When I heal I will kick your arse in retribution."

"Fine. But for the time being, you're going to talk to me."

Malcolm sighed in defeat and sat back on the bunk. "Fine."

"How did this happen?"

"Hayes and I were sparring."

"Oh yeah, sparring. I can see that."

"It got a bit...out of control."

"Who took first blood?"

Malcolm dropped his head. "I did."

"Figures." Trip sat on the bunk next to Malcolm. "You have got to stop this shit. Hayes isn't going to take your job. He can't take your job. He's not Starfleet. Not to mention there'd be a damn mutiny if he tried. In spite of the fact that you're a snarky bastard at times, we all like you, Malcolm."

"Liking me doesn't mean I'm the best qualified."

"So you had to kick his ass to prove you're better than he is?"

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably. "No."

"Then why did you feel the need to kick his ass?"

"General principles. He just loves proving that he's better than me. Loves being right."

"And you're the model of acceptance and humility."

Malcolm's stared at Trip in surprise, his face flushing brightly with shame. "I didn't start this."

"You started the fight."

"But I didn't start this whole thing. He and his bloody troop came onto my ship and from day one he made it clear they were superior to my security forces, and he set out to prove it."

"Your ship?" Trip grinned.

"Okay, so the bloody engine is yours, but the rest of it is my domain. I protect it. And I've done a damn good job of it, too."

Trip smiled and leaned over and kissed the one spot on Malcolm's face that wasn't bruised. "Yes, you have."

"Stop patronizing me," Malcolm snarled, then flinched when curling his lips with the snarl hurt. "Bloody hell."

"I'm not patronizing you. You have done a fine job of protecting Enterprise. Even when the Captain made it nearly impossible for you to do it."

The chime at the door surprised them both. Trip glanced over at Malcolm who shrugged, then he called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Hayes stood in it. His face was less bruised, but when he tried to walk into the room, his shuffling gate showed that he, too, was in sorry shape.

Trip had to duck his head to keep the grin from showing. It took him a few seconds to school his face to a reasonable blankness.

"Lieutenant," Hayes said quietly.

"Major," responded Malcolm.

There was a long silence and Trip was beginning to think he was going to have to break it when both men started to speak at the same time.

"I shouldn't have..." said Hayes.

"I was out of line..." said Malcolm.

They both stopped again and looked at each other.

Major Hayes drew himself up as straight as he could considering his injuries. "Sir, I should have walked away."

Malcolm grinned even more crookedly than normal. "Major, I shouldn't have baited you in the first place."

The silence went on too long again and Trip stood up. "Oh, hell, sit down Hayes before you fall down. I say you have a drink and agree to quit trying to beat the shit out of each other until we've at least gotten out of the Expanse. Then you can go back to pissing in the corners and taking each other on."

Malcolm chuckled. "I think the Commander has a point, Major."

Hayes grinned and took the chair at the desk. "I think you're right, Lieutenant."

Trip found Malcolm's stash and gathered two glasses, pouring a single finger of scotch in each. "This is a token drink. Don't think either of you need more if you're going to be using Phlox's happy juice tonight."

Malcolm and Hayes took their glasses, nodded to each other and swallowed the drink. Trip took the glasses back and handed Malcolm his hypospray.

Hayes stood up. "Thank you, Commander. Goodnight, Lieutenant."

"In the morning, Major," said Malcolm softly. Then he grinned. "Though I think you and I will be on-lookers for a bit with the training."

Hayes laughed out loud. "Yes, sir, I believe that would be a good idea."

Hayes left the room and Malcolm pressed the hypospray to his own neck. The look of bliss that came over his face was priceless in Trip's opinion.

"God, that feels bloody marvelous." Malcolm yawned and slowly fell over onto his side. He was asleep before his head reached the blanket.

Trip pushed and pulled him up onto the bunk as best he could, removed Malcolm's boots, then threw the edge of the blanket over the sleeping man. He doubted the truce would last forever, but with any luck it would last until both had healed a little more.

"Damn alpha dog," Trip said affectionately. He kissed Malcolm's head and then left the man to sleep.


End file.
